Janine
by Abril Caballero
Summary: One shot, basado en el episodio ragnarock and Roll... EL final alternativo basado en una simple palabra pronunciada con tristeza y remordimiento..."Janine"... para quienes lo vieron,espero les guste"!
One shot dedicado con todo mi cariño a los seguidores de GB, y especialmente a mis queridas comadrejas, hermanas en la Protocultura, la Fuerza y ahora el Ectoplasma!

=========0000000==000=0==0====00

Las personas celebraban en las calles con genuina alegría el fin del Armagedón a pesar de lo increíble que parecía que toda la destrucción apocalíptica de horas atrás había sido revertida en tan poco tiempo. Aún no sabían qué había pasado y muchos jamás llegarían a saberlo. Los involucrados tampoco se sentían tentados a contar los acontecimientos pero muchos ciudadanos en Nueva York entendían lo sobrenatural del asunto al ver avanzar por las avenidas a un silencioso Ecto 1 .

Habìan llevado a Jeremìas, Ditilio y Cindy a su departamento en los suburbios, el primero arrepentido al máximo por su vergonzoso proceder.

Ray divagaba junto a Peter respecto de los alcances bíblicos del caso y de lo poderoso que puede llegar a ser el resentimiento y el desamor. Winston conducía concentrado, dando periòdicas afirmaciones de cabeza a lo que sus compañeros hablaban y Egon permanecía pensativo escuchando a medias lo que ellos conversaban.

-Imagina tan solo la soledad que debió sentir Jeremías para tomar semejante decisión…llegar a sentirse el dueño del destino de todo el mundo por un rechazo amoroso.

-Bien, debes comprenderlo, - le contestò Peter sonriéndole – El chico no tiene mi encanto…quizá creyó que no podría conquistar a otra chica…o volver con Cindy

Ray sonriò de vuelta

-Peter, estoy hablando en serio…tù viste lo cerca de morir que estuvimos. Hubo probabilidades astronómicas de que falláramos!

-Lo sè Ray, -le dijo agitando las manos- Sòlo estoy tratando de amenizar el viaje, amigo…casi estropeo mis pantalones ahì afuera! Y todo por culpa de un lùnatico obsesionado con una chica cuando hay miles en esta ciudad y en el mundo!

-bien…-interrumpió Egon rompiendo su silencio- no se trataba de cualquier chica, Peter. Cindy representaba el todo de Jeremìas. Su debilidad ha sido su inseguridad, su necesidad de ser reconocido y obtener valor desde los ojos de otra persona. El amor es un tema digno de estudio a causa de lo que puede llegar a provocar en las personas…y por otro lado el desamor.

Ray y Peter lo miraron dándole la razón con lo cual volvió a sumirse en el silencio, pensando en la personalidad insegura, en el fin del mundo, en el hecho de estar a punto de morir con el resto del mundo, pensando en Janine…con el mismo sentimiento de pesar y culpa que le había invadido cuando creyó que iba a morir. Le incomodaba por decirlo de algún modo que la pelirroja haya sido en lo único que atinò a pensar en el momento en que temió que todo se acababa.

Ray se encogió de hombros y Peter se reclinò sobre el asiento a silbar, mientras Winston alegremente susurraba "Hogar dulce hogar" al ver en la distancia la silueta del cuartel.

OOOOOOOO

Sì, la melodía del fin del mundo había cesado. EN las noticias ahora los emocionados reporteros celebraban el brillo del sol y el retorno de la vida.

Las marejadas, erupciones, terremotos e inundaciones habían terminado y todo había vuelto a la normalidad como si nada hubiese pasado.

Janine continuaba abrazada a su revista mirando el monitor con incrédula emoción con un Pegajoso que temblaba de nervios al igual que ella.

Se preguntaba què habrìa sido de los muchachos ahora que sabìa habían derrotado a ese enemigo tan poderoso. Habían salido victoriosos pero a qué costo? Estarìan bien? Estarían todos bien? Egon estaría bien? Sacudiò enérgicamente la cabeza para espantar cada pensamiento terrible que pudiera querer asomar. Los chicos eran inteligentes y buenos en su trabajo. Todo estaría bien cuando regresaran pero cuàndo regresarìan? Ya hacia casi una hora desde que había terminado todo y aùn no volvían. No querìa sentir miedo.

La puerta del Garage se abrió y el Ecto uno se detuvo. Janine sintió que la respiración y el corazón se le habían detenido. Se sentò firme a esperar que las puertas se abrieran y se abrieron y fueron bajando de uno en uno. Ahogò un gemido de emoción y se puso de pie para correr a recibirlos. Quería abrazarlos a todos y gritar lo feliz que estaba de verlos bien pero se lanzó ciegamente contra el robusto cuerpo del Dr. Spengler y se colgó con firmeza de su cuello riendo de felicidadmientras oìa a lo lejos las protestas de Peter y los demás que habían sido cubiertos de verde ectoplasma al ser abrazados por Pegajoso, uno por uno.

Egon la apretò con firmeza, devolviendo el abrazo con una sensación de bienestar y alivio aùn mayores que los que sintió cuando supo que su plan había funcionado horas antes y se permitió quedarse asì un rato como si no importara nada màs. Hasta que la tos forzada y los silbidos de los muchachos lo trajeron a la normalidad, por lo que se separò de ella tosiendo y recuperando la compostura,

-Anosotros también nos alegra verte, Melnitz.- le sonrio Venkman guiñándole un ojo con picardìa…

-Oh, Peter, Muchachos! -Sonrio abrazándolos- me alegra tanto que estén bien ¡! Cuèntenmelo todo! Què ocurriò ahì afuera…no puedo creerlo!...

-Oh Bien, todo ha sido producto de un corazón destrozado, querida Janine…-comenzò Peter mientras avanzaban todos hacia el segundo piso.

OOOKoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOooo

Janine se enjugó las lagrimas cuando Peter terminó su relato rato después con todo detalle, de còmo se fraguò la venganza por desamor de Jeremìas, de còmo Ditilio logró que volviera a ser el hombre de buen corazón que se había perdido por el dolor. De còmo Cindy y èl se habían dado una nueva oportunidad, de cómo ellos se habían dicho adiós.

-Què historia màs triste…- susurrò verdaderamente emocionada- què terrible es eso de no sentirse amado. Què amor màs fuerte ha debido sentir el pobre chico.

-Siempre he dicho que eso de las demostraciones de cariño las necesitan las personas inseguras- insistió Egon con serenidad- Es imposible sentirse validado como persona por otro. El amor asì de intenso es como una enfermedad psiquiátrica ya que inhibe a las personas de razonar.

Janine lo mirò

-Verdad…doctor No necesito amor Spengler…volvió a burlarse ella regocijándose en el abrazo compartido que le había parecido tan romántico a ella.

-Cierto! – exclamò Peter parándose a la habitación haciéndole un Guiño a Ray y Winston…-ahì abajo casi me convences que te habia brotado un corazoncito Spengs.

-Peter…- se defendió èl- … la demostración de afecto a la que te refieres fue algo puramente humano, dista mucho del trastorno…

.Si, si, si, lo que tu digas…- le interrumpió Ray levantándose para ir a cambiarse tambièn.

-Ni que lo digas, Egon- insistió el moreno siguiendo a Ray…pegajoso se alejò flotando tras el trìo dejándolo solo con la chica, que lo mirò con una expresión de triunfo para luego comenzar a observarse las uñas como si estuviera sola. Egon se sintió incòmodo ante ese silencio pero sobretodo por la sensaciòn de sentirse ignorado.

Se arreglo el cuello del uniforme mirando a cualquier parte, recriminándose su pequeña debilidad. Janine le mirò de reojo y esbozò una sonrisa. Se puso de pie y se acercò a èl, tomándole por sorpresa cuando le sostuvo el rostro por las mejillas para hacerlo mirarla…Egòn sintió que sus mejillas se encendían.

-No importa si ese abrazo fue una muestra de comportamiento humano, Dr,Spengler. Jamàs me sentí más feliz de que me abrazaran de ese modo,- suspirò- temo màs perderte a tì que perder a media humanidad. Si eso me encasilla en objeto de estudio por Locura amorosa severa. Soy una voluntaria feliz.

Y sonriò ampliamente apretando los ojos para luego liberarlo y bajar las escaleras.

Egon se quedó allí, recobrando la palidez de sus mejillas analizando en silencio la leve taquicardia que súbitamente se había apoderado de su corazón, mirando las escaleras por donde se había alejado la pelirroja para suspirar, según èl, para normalizar sus latidos. Sin embargo una tìmida sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

"Janine"…


End file.
